


Liar Liar

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Copping a feel, M/M, how to get what you want by being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he would <i>dearly</i> love to just walk up to Superboy and say ‘I’ve been admiring your pecs and abs for some time now, would it be okay to just rub my hands all over them in order to determine their strength?’</p><p> </p><p>There was probably no known verse where <i>that</i> would have worked out to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS AMAZING ART by Aimee](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/22268262895/yea-man-good-thing-he-had-those-nice-firm-pecs-to) <3 Have some sneaky!Tim

He had been curious about how those muscles might feel underneath his hands. But that wasn’t just something you could  _do_ , or worse, ask. Although he would  _dearly_   _love_  to just walk up to Superboy and say ‘I’ve been admiring your pecs and abs for some time now, would it be okay to just rub my hands all over them in order to determine their strength?’

  
  
There was probably no known verse where  _that_  would have worked out to his advantage. Which meant having to go about in a sneaky way. Or at least, in a less  _obvious_  way. So, the next time he was passing Conner by, he happened to  _accidentally_  trip on the cable he had  _not_  tripped over on his countless other visits.  
  


And thusly, he flailed none to gracefully into a surprised Superboy’s strong arms.  
  


“You okay?” The teen asked in concern, one hand gripping his upper arm tightly while the other rested on his left shoulder.  
  


‘Oh yes,  _perfectly_ alright.’ was on the tip of his tongue because he had all that glorious muscle underneath his hands to slide over as he straightened up from his awkward position. His face was pressed  _right against_  the bright S on Conner’s shirt and it smelled…well actually it smelled like sweat and dust and something fairly unpleasant (possibly gasoline or petrol). Tim made a mental note to try this again either  _before_  going on a mission or on an off-day.  
  


There was a faint snicker from behind him that made him snap out of his pleasant haze and mumble, “I tripped.” Straightening up, he quickly stepped out of Conner’s grip, hands dragging over the soft cotton before falling back to his side. “Thanks for the save.”  
  


“No problem.” The super teen replied before walking off.  
  


A tad wistfully and mostly pleased with the success of his little ruse, Tim stood and watched Conner walk away. And wondered what was the probability of success of attempting the same maneuver in the showers so that he actually touch that skin without any barriers in-between.  
  


“Tripped huh?” Dick’s amused voice cut through his fantasy and made his face  _flame_.  
  


“Yes!” Tim replied, jutting his chin out in a challenge. “I tripped.”  
  


Dick’s shit eating grin made him want to walk away. “Riiiiiiiight.” the older man drawled, clearly amused as hell. “Is  _that_  what we’re calling it now? Cause I coulda  _sworn_  that I just saw you feel him up.”  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oh God, he hoped that wasn’t  _his_  voice in that nervous, kind of squeaky tone.  
  


“Sure you don’t Timmy,  _sure you don’t_.” Dick teased him.


	2. Pants on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Between his sneaky and your thick, we'll be old people by the time you guys do anything worth gossiping about."

Conner waited for Robin to head down into the zeta-tube before making the off-hand comment (more of an observation really) to Nightwing, "You weren't ever that clumsy."  
  


That got Dick's attention faster than shaking a fresh box of cereal in the morning. "Clumsy?"  
  


Conner nodded slowly, "He trips a lot on base. It worries me that one of these days he might during a mission and there might be...trouble."  
  


Nightwing had a sly grin on his face that made Conner take a wary step back. Not that it helped because Dick threw his arm around the teen's shoulder and started to speak, in a fairly conspiratorial manner, "But see, he  _doesn't_  trip during missions. Think of all the times you've seen him do that..."  
  


His face scrunched up in thought, recalling all the different times he had had to catch Robin before he could kiss the floor. "Actually, he seems to trip a lot when I'm around."  
  


" _Exactly_!" Dick held a finger up, as though Conner had just figured out something amazing. Now if Conner knew what that was. Nightwing noticed the utterly blank look on his face and  _must_  have rolled his eyes behind his mask before sighing, "Has he tripped anywhere else?"  
  


"Not that I know of...?" That comes out slow and questioning because Conner wasn't sure where this was going.   
  


"And what does he  _do_  when he falls on you?" The tone in which Dick was asking the questions was starting to get on his nerves. Which was probably why his next answer came out more irritated than confused.  
  


"Gets up an walk away." What the hell was Nightwing trying to prove here anyways?  
  


Okay, now he just  _knows_  Dick rolled his eyes at him. "Before that!"  
  


Scratching his head quickly, Conner wasn't sure what answer his friend was looking for. "Falls on me?"  
  


"Aaaaaaaand?" Dick waved his hand around, clearly waiting for some manner of correct answer.  
  


But again, Conner didn't know what he was supposed to say. "Blushes?"  
  


Which made Dick sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache, "Between his sneaky and your thick, we'll be old people by the time you guys do anything worth gossiping about."  
  


"What?" Making a confused face, Superboy turned around to stare back at Nightwing as he walked away shaking his head.   
  


 _'What the hell had been the point of_ that _conversation?'_  Conner scowled and turned to look at one more time at the Z-tube before turning around to follow Dick and get some answers.  
  


Straight ones hopefully instead of loopy ones.


	3. Whoops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had 'accidentally' tripped onto Superboy 12 times precisely. They had been planned, premeditated and they had been fully clothed (Except that one time in the training room where Conner had taken his shirt off). Number 13 however, was a pure accident.

He had 'accidentally' tripped onto Superboy 12 times precisely. They had been planned, premeditated and they had been fully clothed (Except that one time in the training room where Conner had taken his shirt off). Number 13 however, was a pure accident.

Try as he might, Tim just hadn't been able to scrounge up the courage to try anything in the showers. For a multitude of reasons he just couldn't bring himself to pulling a 'whoops, I slipped, gosh darn it!' in the middle of the communal showers.

 

So he stuck with his previous approach of 'get in first, wash up, get out before anyone else came in and if anyone else was Conner, try to keep your eyes to yourself even though he couldn't tell that he was being stared at behind the white out lenses'. Simple and straight forward, minimal chances of anything screwing up.

 

Too bad he forgot to take into account the lack of friction between wet feet and a slipper floor. And bad timing.

 

Tim had been going out into the locker room, Conner had been coming in. And one surprised start and a misplaced foot on the wet tiles later, Tim was thinking that maybe there really was something about 13 being unlucky. Or lucky...or both...

 

Heart pounding in his chest, Tim was very aware of his wide his eyes had flown open. There was nothing in the world worse than slipping on a surface you weren't expecting. It made his heart race and kind of want to curse a blue streak until his tension could dissipate. 

 

He was also very, very aware that he was very awkward perched on top of very half naked Conner. He had fallen fairly awkwardly on top of the superhero and that had made him very aware of the fact that Conner's state of dress was just like his own. 

 

Now on normal days, Tim could (and did) appreciate the fine microfiber of the fluffy towels, right now, he kind of cursed and praised them at the same time. Because the only thing hiding his own complete nudity (and Conner's) were two fluffy, white towels. And wasn't that just a mixed blessing?

 

"You alright?" Conner asked, eyes darting over Tim's body quickly. "You didn't get hurt did you?" 

 

The feeling of Conner's hands suddenly ghosting over his naked arms and legs was a bit too much. It made Tim jump back and up like a shot, hands immediately latching onto the towel to keep it in place. "I-I'm fine thank you. You?"

 

If he hadn't been holding the towel in place, Tim would have smacked his own forehead because seriously? Was that the best he could come up with?! Mentally slamming his head into a wall, he wondered if he could just throw himself off a ledge and spare himself of his humility.

 

"I'm alright." Conner replied slowly, staring carefully at Tim. The long look made Tim nervous (and wonder if maybe Conner had someone found out about his 'plans', he used the term very very loosely). Conner slowly straightened up, nothing but golden skin and muscles that Tim would dearly love to-

 

His mouth fell open when the towel that had been hiding that last bit of Conner from his eyes fell away just enough to give him enough of a sight to last him a good long while. And would probably be good fuel for a few fantasies deep in the night. Thankfully, while he had lost control over his jaw, Conner had been too busy cursing and retying the towel in place.

 

So, by the time he had looked up again, Tim had managed to remember that it wasn't polite to stand in front of someone like a gaping idiot, complete with an open mouth. Although there's a strangely ticklish feeling growing around his upper lip area that's confusing him. What was more confusing was the sudden alarmed look Superboy gave him.

 

"Your nose!" The teen exclaimed suddenly, "You're bleeding!"

 

"What?" Tim's hand shot up to his nose, smearing the thin line of blood out of a nostril. 'Wow, how did that happen?' He wondered in a daze, feeling a bit woozy and lightheaded as Conner came to stand in his personal bubble, fingers on his nose and chin muttering something about first aid that Tim briefly forgot about because oh wow so that's what it felt like to have Conner so close to him.

 

And it felt like the towel had just dropped again, along with his own because he had lost the feeling in his fingers roughly 30 seconds ago. With a slightly dopey smile, Tim figured that he'd just give into the rapidly growing dizziness and ignore the startled yell let out by Superboy because wow, accidents were awesome.


End file.
